


I Can’t Take You Seriously

by faultyfriendofyours



Category: The Beatles
Genre: Lennison - Freeform, M/M, Smut, beatles smut, lennison smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:08:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26021686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faultyfriendofyours/pseuds/faultyfriendofyours
Summary: George is relaxing in his garden, joint in hand, when John comes to interrupt. His peaceful morning is altered but neither man minds the change of plans.— from the Beatles Dialogue Prompts — (thought this should be posted separately as well bc it’s hard to find a lot of Lennison fluff/smut)
Relationships: George Harrison/John Lennon, John Lennon/George Harrison, lennison
Comments: 8
Kudos: 28





	I Can’t Take You Seriously

George laid out alone in his garden, letting the warm summer sun wash over him. A bead of sweat rolled down his dirt-covered cheek. He didn’t bother to wipe it away. The morning had begun with him getting up early and putting in a few new rows of flowers into his garden and ending with him covered in soil and sprawled out in the grass. With the addition looking just how he wanted, he decided to dedicate the rest of the morning to a little bit of pot and a lot of sunbathing.

After a while of relaxing in the grass with a joint between his fingers, a shadow was cast over him. He groaned and opened his eyes to find the shadowy figure of John straddled over him.

“You’re in my sun,” George grumbled, shutting his eyes again and taking a drag from his joint.

“Your sun is it? You write one damned song about it and it’s yours,” John said, prompting George to open his eyes again.

“Yes,” he stated bluntly, feeling a bit fed up with having his alone time ruined, even as John smiles down at him.

“ **I can’t take you seriously** with all that dirt on your face,” John laughed, letting himself fall over George’s frame. His knees pressed against the outside of George’s hips, his hands on either side of the younger man’s head.

George took another drag from his joint, finding it a bit more difficult in the closed space. He let the smoke pour from between his lips as he stared up at John. “You’re going to have to if you want me to share.”

John rolled his eyes and let his fingers dance down George’s body. The younger man's breath hitched, eyes wide as his partner's hand stopped. “Easy boy,” John said in a mock-deep voice before moving his hand over to George’s pocket. He retrieved an orange handkerchief and gently dabbed away at the dirt coating his lover's cheeks and forehead. After a moment, he threw the rag to the side and plucked the joint from George’s fingertips, taking a drag. “There. Now you can be cross with me.”

With an annoyed smirk, his hands traveled up John’s thighs, landing at his waist. “Alright then.”

Before John could process anything, George had flipped them over, cradling the back of John’s head in his hand. He let John’s head rest against the grass, planting both his hands on the man's chest before leaning in low for a rough kiss, tasting the breakfast tea and pot on his breath. George's hands wandered John’s body as he went, gently pulling at his hair to deepen the kiss. George broke the kiss as John let out a moan. They both stared at one another, panting and smiling.

“Is this supposed to be angry? These are very mixed signals,” John played at confusion, locking his hands behind George’s neck.

“Shove it,” George finally laughed, ducking down for another taste of John, their smoldering joint forgotten in the grass as John hastily unbuttoned George's overalls. The front denim panel fell between them as John moved a bit lower, to tug at George's shirt.

There was no delay in the signal. George immediately broke the kiss and lifted himself up to pull off his own shirt, positioned high above John. Want and desire churned low in his belly, making the denim at his waist immensely uncomfortable, but he still had to laugh, "In the grass, really?" He began to fumble excitedly with John's trouser buttons, nevertheless. The fabric was pulled tout, coming unzipped almost of its own accord.

Not seeming to be able to contain himself, John sat up, making George drop into his lap. "I don't see you stopping." He grinned into another kiss, biting gently at George's bottom lip. His nails dug at John's shoulders, prompting a moan from them both.

With his forehead pressed firmly into John's temple, eyes gently closed, George panted, "Take them off, would you?" His fingers were pulling at the loops of John's pants. He moved off his lover's lap but John leaned over to connect their lips as he tugged off the useless fabric. As soon as the trousers and underwear were to the side, George slotted himself between John's legs, his heart beating a million miles a minute. He moved his legs out, spreading John's wider as well, but didn't move from the older man's face. He kept at kissing and nibbling, pulling at the little hairs just along the nape of John's neck. His own desire was at a fevers pitch so he hoped John's was even higher.

"You're fuckin' killing me," John groaned as George bore his teeth into John's collar bone. His hands were unable to settle in one spot on George's body, scratching and leaving fingerprints along his back and chest. As if to hurry things along, he yanked down George's overalls to his knees and palmed his groin.

George's eyes shot wide open with surprise, his plans foiled in an instant. He fell into John's shoulder, kissing and sucking and biting at his neck as his hands desperately held on to his back. John kept a steady pace, stroking the length of George's cock expertly until his groans began to come out on deeper and deeper breaths, his body rising away from John's with hips driving forward. John barely quickened his pace, edging George closer but not quite to completion until the man was calling out John's name, begging him to go faster.

He let out a whining, "please," that he didn't even have half the mind to be ashamed of before John gave in, letting his partner come. George collapsed into his lover with a quivering body. They fell back into the grass with the sheer force, George sprawled across John. He could feel the hardon still afflicting John against his thigh and knew he couldn't leave that be.

With a satisfied breath, he pulled on a lazy smile, kissing at any inch of John he could reach. His body was still shivering from the orgasm when he planted his knees between John's once more. Tired from the exhausting orgasm, he made quick work of trailing bites and kisses down John's body, only stopping briefly to pay special attention to each nipple.

With hands traveling faster than his lips, George eagerly palmed John's thighs, feeling his erection against his chest. As his hands slipped to the small of John's back, he licked a stripe from base to tip. In an instant, John's legs were around his back and he was propping himself up on his elbows. George's eyes flickered up to stare intently into the dark brown pools of John's as he took in the length of his cock. Bobbing his head from shaft to tip, George refused to break eye contact, even as John inevitably bucked his hips into the air, stinging George's eyes as it hit the back of his throat. John's hand flew to the top of George's head, fingers knitting into his long hair as George only took him in deeper, letting his tongue circle the tip before going back down again. With one last flick of the tongue, John was spent, filling George's mouth. He swallowed down the come and watched as John fell back into the grass. He bobbed down the shaft once more to watch John's body spasm before it popped from between his lips.

With whatever strength he had left, George pulled his overalls up to his hips before falling beside John, throwing an arm over his bare chest. "You ruined my plan," he smiled.

"Your plan to torture me for an hour? Yeah, I did."

George could only let out a hum of laughter, pulling John closer to his side.


End file.
